501
by princessblair
Summary: In life, chances are just about rare- it's always your best interest to grab them while it's there.


**a/n**: sorry I didn't edit this (*_*) . And if it gets confusing, best remember the numbers *hides* and also... my first free! fanfic, oh gosh! *flails around*

* * *

***501***

**(34)**

"Senpai!" Nitori lifts his head away from his homework to greet his roommate.

Rin looked tired, his hair was just about to dry and his bag was draped lazily on his shoulders. Rin gives him a defeated look.

"Are you okay, Matsuoka-senpai?"

Rin doesn't respond, instead, he drops his bag carefully beside his bed and tunes him out.

**(65)**

"It's cold out," Nitori lightly comments, his eyes glued outside the window where a thick lump of snow had gathered at their sill. The snow is light, nothing unbearable but it makes Nitori feel giddy at the thought of flakes landing on his nose. He turns his head towards his roommate who is currently bobbing his head up and down, his earphones plugged snuggly on his ears.

Nitori sighs.

"Senpai," he urges. No reply, even if he had slightly raised his voice.

"Senpai..." he didn't wait for an answer, resigning himself that Rin needs his time alone.

**(2)**

Nitori's stomach is just a jumble. He can't quite believe that the Rin Matsuoka from his childhood club is now his roommate. He had always wanted to swim with him and now...

Nitori resists the urge to jump because that might scare Rin a bit. He wouldn't want that now, would he?

He taps Rin on the shoulder with a shiny smile on his face.

"Matsuoka-Senpai, would you like to join me for dinner?" Nitori asks brightly. Rin, however, just sends him an indifferent look and dumps his bag on his table.

**(433)**

"God, Ai. Your shit is all over the place!" Rin holds up his hands to throw Nitori's plastic cow figurine halfway across the room. Nitori flinches, expecting a good round of scolding. He bates his breath but he doesn't get one.

Instead, a loud roar of obnoxious laughter booms and Nitori is tempted to pick his phone up because someone must have mixed his roommate for another.

Sure he had heard Rin laugh before, but not in this context, not when he had hurt his feet from stepping on Nitori's clutter.

"Senpai?" He trails off anxiously. Rin stops laughing but his smile doesn't drop, his face inching towards Nitori slowly.

Nitori holds his breath, expecting what every romantic movie had ever taught him what to expect.

He closes his eyes but nothing happens.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rin fondly ruffles Nitori's hair.

**(212)**

"Senpai?" Nitori looks up from his magazine half expecting Rin to ignore him. Rin surprises him with a, "huh?"

Nitori glances over his glossy magazine before he opens his mouth, "If you were an animal, what would you be?"

Of course, Nitori had predicted him to answer Shark but for the second time that day, Nitori is wrong.

"A bird," Rin answers, his focus back to the book he's reading. "So I can fly."

Nitori didn't really like the thought of Rin having wings.

After all, he didn't have one now but he's already fluttering away.

"Okay, Senpai."

**(71)**

"Senpai, would you like some cookies?"

"No." Without sparing him so much as a glance.

**(389)**

Nitori had managed to drag Rin towards the nearest mall and he isn't quite sure how he managed that feat. Nevertheless, he enjoys the unexpected twist and babbles his way to the mall, much to Rin's displeasure.

"And my mom told me that if I-"

"Ai-" Rin interrupts him but the redhead stops dead on his tracks. Nitori flicks his eyes towards Rin and follows the trajectory of his gaze...

...to see Haru and Makoto wrestling over Haru's clothes.

"Senpai?"

Rin turns his back and makes his way towards the mall's exit, effectively ruining Nitori's one-sided date.

**(497)**

Rin is pacing back and forth, his sharp teeth gnawing at his lower lip. Nitori peers over from the top bunk, his eyes and mouth narrowed with concern.

Rin shakes his head, and ducks to slip inside his covers.

"Nothing, go to sleep."

**(192)**

The park is packed and Nitori is regretting dragging Rin into this. Rin's mouth is slightly, miniature, squint and you'll spot it, turned into a smile and Nitori is slightly panicking inside. Surely there must be something amusing him.

"The weather feels wonderful," Rin notes and Nitori turns his head so fast towards Rin that almost gave him a whiplash.

"Y-yeah!" His voice is suddenly an octave higher and more shaky than normal.

"Let me carry that for you," Rin offers. Nitori hands the basket over to him gingerly while he's avoiding the sudden influx of kids running towards their direction.

"Senpai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for coming with me."

Rin doesn't respond for a while so Nitori busies himself to look for a spot.

"I needed the fresh air."

**(486)**

"What were you doing with Mikoshiba?"

Rin's angry face greets him the moment he enters the door. His brows furrow in confusion as to what exactly had angered his senpai so much.

He remembered to clean his desk today so that wasn't it.

Rin aggressively reaches out to him, grabbing his arm as he yelps in surprise. He murmurs a tentative, "Senpai?"

Their breaths mix together and Nitori is suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling of fear. Still, he waits for Rin to say something but the only confession he gets is a door slammed right behind the redhead.

**(102)**

The walk after practice is filled with Nitori's nonsensical chatter with Rin drowning him off most of the time. The younger boy hardly bats an eye; instead, he fills the silence, opting to reiterate his whole day to the reluctant teen.

"Then Sensei asked the class if we wanted-" Nitori stops short when Rin sighs loudly and that had promptly shut him up.

**(288)**

"Books go here," Rin points his finger towards their shared bookshelf while his face doesn't give away anything. Nitori nods in understanding as he quickly hauled his stack of books over.

"And your clothes belong here," Rin throws his soiled sweatshirt over to the hamper. Nitori blushes, looking ashamed but Rin just chuckles at the boy.

"And this," Rin holds up a suspicious looking magazine, eyes glinting with mirth. Nitori had the audacity to blush harder. "Belongs there." Rin places the porn stash underneath his pillows which makes the younger boy squeak.

"H-h-how would you know, senpai?"

Rin closes in, close enough that Nitori breathes in the scent of the pool and Rin's musky cologne. The redhead hovers his mouth just above Nitori's ears, and Nitori could swear he can hear Rin's heartbeat. Or maybe that was just his.

"Because that's where I keep mine." Rin drawls.

**(444)**

"Se-senpai?" Nitori hasn't blushed this hard and he resists the urge to topple Rin with a fierce hug. Rin growls, actually growls, as his hands try to desperately pull down on his maid outfit.

Nitori. Nitori is a different matter altogether. Although the boy is clad in the same outfit, he looked cute enough to pull it off. Rin was just too muscular and tall, making him an awkward looking French maid.

Nitori isn't convinced, though. To him, Rin is just adorable and he silently thanks the gods above that his roommate is actually allowing this to happen. His growls are seriously starting to scare the kid though.

"Not a word." Rin barks. Nitori nods his head.

"Okay, senpai."

His grin couldn't be contained though.

**(499)**

"What do you mean?" Rin's eyes shake, he looks unnerved, desperately so and it scares the hell out of Nitori.

"I-I... I think- no. I know." Nitori's eyes are steady on the ground; face hot from embarrassment, "I know that I'm in love with you,"

Deep breaths, sharps gasps and deafening silence fill the air, nothing like what his dreams would often promise him how this would pan out. It wasn't, this isn't supposed to happen.

Rin doesn't move, doesn't talk, but settles with just filling his time agonizing Nitori with his silence.

"Say something, please?" It was just about a murmur, his heartbeat was louder.

"I'm sorry..."

**(368)**

"I honestly don't know how you put up with my brother." Gou-no- Kou huffs beside him and Nitori stifles his laughter. She chuckles along with him.

"He's doing better now though, if that's a consolation." He says lightly.

"Well, Haruka-san might have something to do with it."

Nitori tries to ignore the sharp pang of pain Kou's words has pierced him with.

**(101)**

"Amazing Senpai!" Nitori exclaims as soon as Rin surfaces from the water taking steady deep breaths. The redhead gives him a pointed look.

"That was 0.8 seconds shaved off your personal best!" Nitori claps and hands Rin his towel as soon as the he leaves the water. Rin murmurs a quick thank you, Nitori the ever faithful, hot on his tail.

"We should go out," Rin muses, hardly noticing that his kouhai had stopped walking, eyes wide and barely breathing.

"Like a date?" Nitori whispers and Rin is quick to whip his head around in a sharp flurry of red.

"What?!"

"I mean… to celebrate..."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. What were you expecting?"

**(371)**

"Oh, Rin! I missed you!"

Rin flinches at the sudden contact, his lungs burning from the tight hug he was pulled into. He tried to speak but all that comes is a croak. "Mom, you saw me last week."

The woman, which looks almost like an older version of Kou, pulls away and as if finally noticing her son's company, she sends Nitori a warm smile.

"Who's this?" She turns to her son with a big smile on her lips. Rin grunts.

"This is Nitori Aiichirou."

She just smiles at her son to continue.

"My friend."

"Oh he never brings friends over!" She exclaims, engulfing Nitori in a tight hug of his own. He chokes in surprise.

"Mom, you're going to kill him."

**(493)**

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said yes." Rin murmurs, his fingers clutching the confession letter he received yesterday.

**(500)**

"I gave you 500 chances..." Nitori's voice cracks. "And you blew them all"

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Can I have another?" Rin mumbles pathetically as tears finally fall.


End file.
